2010 Round
The 2010 round was the first year of the Dean/Cas Big Bang. At the time, it was called the "Dean/Cas Big Bang" or "Dean/Cas Big-Bang" and abbreviated D/C BB by the moderators. There were 111 sign-ups for the first round, including authors, artists, alpha readers, beta readers, and cheerleaders. Masterlists Mini Bangs Big Bangs 2010 Schedule May 15th- Fic and Artist Sign-Ups open June 15th- Fic Sign-Ups close June 25th- Mini-Bang Posting Schedules are listed July 1st- First Check-In / Summaries are due / Mini-Bang Artist Claims July 15th- Mini-Bang Rough-Drafts are due/ Second Check-in / Mini-Bang Artist Sign-Ups Close August 1st- Mini-Bangs are due / Mini-Bang Art Rough Drafts are due August 10th- Mini-Bang Art is due August 15th- Second Check-In / Mini-Bang Posting Begins August 20th- Big-Bang Fic Rough Drafts are due / Big-Bang Artist Sign-Ups Close / Big-Bang Artist Claims August 30th- Big-Bang Posting Schedules are listed September 1st- Final Check-In September 10th- Big-Bang Art Rough Drafts are due September 25th- Big-Bang Fics are due September 30th- Big-Bang Art is due October 1st- Big-Bang Posting begins 2010 Rules Please note: '''The 2010 rules are archived here for historical purposes only. '''Please see the current Challenge Rules if you are looking for information about the current round. 2010 Rules for Writers - Big Bang 1. Sign-up in this post by June 15th, 2010. 2. Only one fic per author. 3. Stories must be 20,000 words minimum by the rough draft deadline. There is no maximum word length. 4. Your fic's main focus must be Dean/Castiel or Jensen/Misha. However, it doesn't have to start out that way. For example, your fic may start out Dean/Anna or Sam/Dean, but it would have to build up and lead to Dean/Castiel unless it's a Gen fic, wherein the story must focus on Dean and Castiel or Jensen and Misha. 5. You may co-write a fic with another person, please be aware that this is the only fic either of you are allowed to write for the challenge. 6. All final drafts must be beta’d. If you are in need of one, there will be a list of willing betas (and alphas) available to choose from here. 7. Your fic cannot be posted anywhere on the Internet until your assigned posting date. If you break this rule, you will be disqualified from the challenge and your fic will not be posted to the community. 2010 Rules for Writers - Mini Bang 1. Sign-up in this post by June 15th, 2010. 2. Only one fic per author. 3. Stories must be 10,000 words minimum by the rough draft deadline. There is no maximum word length. 4. Your fic's main focus must be Dean/Castiel or Jensen/Misha. However, it doesn't have to start out that way. For example, your fic may start out Dean/Anna or Sam/Dean, but it would have to build up and lead to Dean/Castiel unless it's a Gen fic, wherein the story must focus on Dean and Castiel or Jensen and Misha. 5. You may co-write a fic with another person, please be aware that this is the only fic either of you are allowed to write for the challenge. 6. All final drafts must be beta’d. If you are in need of one, there will be a list of willing betas (and alphas) available to choose from here. 7. Your fic cannot be posted anywhere on the Internet until your assigned posting date. If you break this rule, you will be disqualified from the challenge and your fic will not be posted to the community. 2010 Rules for Artists - Big Bang 1. Sign-up in this post by August 15th, 2010. 2. You must make at least two pieces of art but you may create more than that if you so desire. 3. That art must be one of the following: digital art / sketches, manips, or fanvids. However, after you have fulfilled one of the aforementioned, feel free to make icons, wallpapers, or fanmixes in addition to your original submission. 4. All artwork is required to be of a standard size or larger, depending on the type of art. Minimum sizes: Wallpaper- 800x600px, Manips- 500x500px, Artwork- 500x500px, Digital Artwork- 500x500px, Icons: 100x100px, etc. 5. Artists have the opportunity to "claim" the fanfic they would like to make art for. Keep in mind, it's all done on a "first come, first serve" basis! Artists are only allowed to claim one unclaimed fic. If a fic is already claimed, you'll have to choose another fic. 6. Your art cannot be posted anywhere on the Internet until your assigned posting date. If you break this rule, you will be disqualified from the challenge and your art will not be posted to the community. 2010 Rules for Artists - Mini Bang 1. Sign-up in this post by July 15th, 2010. 2. You must make at least one piece of art but you may create more than that if you so desire. 3. That art must be one of the following: digital art / sketches, manips, or fanvids. However, after you have fulfilled one of the aforementioned, feel free to make icons, wallpapers, or fanmixes in addition to your original submission. 4. All artwork is required to be of a standard size or larger, depending on the type of art. Minimum sizes: Wallpaper- 800x600px, Manips- 500x500px, Artwork- 500x500px, Digital Artwork- 500x500px, Icons: 100x100px, etc. 5. Artists have the opportunity to "claim" the fanfic they would like to make art for. Keep in mind, it's all done on a "first come, first serve" basis! Artists are only allowed to claim one unclaimed fic. If a fic is already claimed, you'll have to choose another fic. However, so long as the artists fulfill their promise to make art for their claimed fic, they're allowed to create additional art for any other fanfic they so choose. 6. Your art cannot be posted anywhere on the Internet until your assigned posting date. If you break this rule, you will be disqualified from the challenge and your art will not be posted to the community. Controversy This challenge caused waves in the fandom when it was created. Its creation was seen as divisive, since it was restricted to one pairing, and the mods were asked to make it a fandom-wide event that accepted all ships. The 2010 mod team responded to an email complaint, saying the fandom was growing and that the number of sign-ups for the new DCBB was evidence of the fandom's interest in a pairing-specific big bang for Dean and Castiel. Dean/Cas fans, they said, were largely unaware that the J2 Big Bang, an established challenge, even permitted Dean/Cas. The mod team refused to open the DCBB to other pairings since it would be in direct competition with the J2BB and would be unlikely to unite the fandom, as was suggested in the email. Category:Challenge Round